


Aftermath

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Grief, Hurt, M/M, Sadness, aftermath of halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: What happened to Peter, Sirius and Remus in the aftermath of James and Lily's death





	

**_ Aftermath _ **

  
The deaths of James and Lily Potter left three of the four marauders alone. One had caused it all, one had been wrongly accused of it and one had lost everything. Peter, Sirius and Remus. Three boys that had met at the age of eleven. Unbeknown to two of them, the other one would destroy their lives in the worst way possible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scuttling undetected through the town, Peter weaved and dodged through legs of muggles and wizards alike. He doesn't know where he's going but he can't be seen.

' _Was it worth it_?' He asks himself.

He knows the answer to that. Of course not! The Dark Lord is dead. He can't protect him from anything anymore. He's betrayed his friends for nothing and he has absolutely no one. James and Lily are dead, Remus believes him to be dead and Sirius... Sirius hates him. Anyway, he's probably locked up in Azkaban right now.

Peter's weak, he knows that. He's always known that. That's why he sold the Potters to the Dark Lord and framed his friend. He had been scared, no terrified, of the power Voldemort possessed. His friends had no longer been able to protect him forever. The war was getting worst and worst and by the look of things, they were losing.

He can't remember when he decided to become a spy, but he did and nobody suspected him at all. Peter planted suspicious, it was easy really. He pinned Sirius and Remus against each other, a little lie here, a unanswerable question there. Soon enough, their strong bond and unquestionable trust was broken. Nobody suspected weak, stupid Peter could ever come up with such a plan. Despite knowing he was betraying his friends, he was proud of it, proud to know he finally outwitted them, something he never could do in school.

 _'It serves them right, they underestimated me and payed the price for it_ ,' The rat thinks.

If Sirius and James hadn't thought of him as weak, he would have never been the secret keeper and therefore the Potters wouldn't be dead. It isn't his fault they were so gullible to give him the power to bring their down fall, was it?

Peter is free to go where he wants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damp, cold walls surround Sirius as he sits in the corner of his cell. Dark wisp like creatures floating outside his cell sucking every bit of happiness in the place out. Anger, hurt, betrayal. Three words circled through his mind. Forced to relive its worst memories, Sirius' mind is replaying the moment he got to Godric Hollow and found his two best friends dead. It was Peter's fault, but it was also his fault.

 _'I shouldn't have trusted him_ ,' Sirius mutters to himself, ' _why did I trust him and not Remus_?'

Remus

They'd had an argument just before he had gone to check on Peter. Neither of them trusted each other, not really, but war makes people do stupid things. Remus probably hated him now, no correction, he DID hate him now. Nobody knew Peter was the real betrayer and as far as anyone knew he'd not only sold James, Lily and Harry to Voldemort but he'd murdered his friend in cold blood, killing twelve muggles in the process.

Then Sirius cries he cries for his best friends, who died at the hands of someone they trusted, he cries for his godson that would grow up parent less and hating him, he cries for his lover that would now believe he was capable of betraying them all. He cries until he can't cry any more. He desperately wishes for Remus, for the werewolf to hug him and tell him it is going to be all right, but he knows it's not going to be okay.

Why did he trust Peter? Why couldn't he have just been the Potter's secret keeper? If he had, they would still be alive, he'd still have his friends. It was his fault they died, he might not have betrayed them or sold them to Voldemort but he as good as killed them. It was him that had convinced James to use the bluff, that they'd be safer. Unbeknown to them both, Sirius had unknowingly just condemned them to death.

' _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ " he says, quietly to the darkness, " _I want to take it all back, I'd do it in a heart beat if I could_."

But he can't. It might have all been fine if he'd been given a trial. That was his plan when he'd been arrested, he'd tell them the truth of what had happened, that it was Peter, all of it was Peter. Any hope he might have had was crushed when they escorted straight to Azkaban.

Sirius is locked up, alone, cold and betrayed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus found out the day after. Dumbledore had summoned him to his office in Hogwarts to tell him. To tell him three of his friends were dead and the other had been the reason. Sirius. The man he loved so much had betrayed them all. He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it.

"There must be some mistake, sir," Remus says, looking at the old wizard, "Sirius...he would never...he could never do anything like that."

"Could he not? It is not the first time Sirius Black has betrayed a friend," Dumbledore answers.

"That...that was a mistake, he'd never...please...this can't be right..." Remus begs, tears welling up in his eyes, "please tell me this is some sort of joke."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe there's some sort of explanation..." Remus starts pacing the room.

"Can any explanation justify what he did to James, Lily and Peter?"

Remus paused, "no, no I guess there's not. I just...I thought I knew him."

"We all thought we did."

"How... How can I have been so blind?"

"Love can deceive even the greatest of men, Remus. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"When's his trail?"

"The ministry did not believe it was nessary..."

"He should be allowed a trail at least..."

"I am sorry, Remus, but I can not change the mind of the Minister," Dumbledore says, apologetic, "Black will be sent straight to Azkaban."

"And I'm left with no one," Remus says, under his breath.

  
Just as he had said, Remus was left on his own. Within one night he'd lost three friends and a lover. He believed the lies Peter had fed everyone, to him Sirius had lied to them all and they'd stupidly believed him. Guilt and anger had eaten away at him because he still loves Sirius and he can't help it. He wishes he hated him.

Remus is left alone, to grieve for the friends he'd grown up knowing and to hate the man he loves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily are dead. Sirius and Remus are innocent, but are both paying the price for it in different ways. Peter is the reason for it all and it the only one not paying for it. They'd put their trust in the wrong person and had payed the ultimate price.

Peter didn't just kill two of his friends that fateful day, he'd killed all four of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes in my grammar or spelling but I did not have time to re-read it. I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
